


Choking Hazard

by Sluttymatsu



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Bottom Tim, Breathplay, Choking, Dry Humping, Entry 75, Frottage, M/M, please use lube, top Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttymatsu/pseuds/Sluttymatsu
Summary: Jay wants to get that tape; things don't go exactly as planned.





	Choking Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure what's going on here but hopefully it's enjoyable :>

Jay  _ knew _ Tim had that tape.

He had no idea what was on the tape, but the fact that Tim was hiding it? Big red flag right there. He followed Tim around his house, occasionally zooming in on his back pocket (not his ass--well, that too, maybe). Why was Tim hiding it? He needed to know.

As Tim came around the corner, Jay slammed him into the wall by his throat. Tim let out an airy gasp, and it  _ got _ to Jay; made him stir. 

“What the hell?!” He shouted, trying to push Jay away. Jay pushed down harder and realized he would have to set the camera down in order to actually get the tape. He dropped the camera; it had been through worse, it would survive.

“You have the tape! I saw it!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tim fidgeted, but didn’t seem to be putting up too much of a fight against Jay. “Let me go.”

“No. Give me the tape.” Jay struggled against Tim, keeping one hand around his neck while the other reached behind to try and grab the tape from out of his back pocket. He missed though, and ended up groping Tim’s ass instead.

“Hey!” Tim squirmed, and Jay was flush against him and could feel… something. He looked down and, yes, that was definitely what he thought it was.

There was an awkward pause.

“I just--want the tape--” They struggled a bit more, and ended up on the ground with Jay on top of Tim. They were both angry, sweaty, and a bit worked up. Jay seized the tape and threw it across the room so it was next to the camera before putting Tim into a choke hold and bracing his other arm against the ground to hold himself up.

“Why were you hiding that from me?”

“You aren’t ready to see it yet!” Tim’s face was flushed and he purposefully did not make eye contact. Jay ground his hips against Tim’s ass, lightly. There was no response so he did it again. Tim let out a heavy sigh, and pressed his forehead against the floor. Jay continued to grind his hips into the other’s, and Tim was definitely enjoying it if the small noises he made were indicative of anything. This continued for a few minutes, until Jay decided to tighten his hold around Tim’s neck, and the man audibly groaned.

“Jay-” The way Tim said his name was cautious, but there was definitely a heat behind it. He removed the chokehold and flipped Tim over the best he could, so that he was in-between his legs and Tim was looking up at him. Tim took in some rough breaths, and let Jay pin his arms to the ground and grind against him more feverishly. Tim was enjoying it, probably more than he should’ve been considering this started as a fight, and he wrestled one of his arms free to bring Jay’s left hand to his throat again.

Fuck.

Jay got the hint fast, lightly testing how much he could apply pressure before Tim began squirming.  He would tighten his grip for a few second, loosen it up, and eventually just let his hand rest (enough for there to be light pressure, but not enough to cut off air or blood circulation). Then Jay is leaning down, hand still taught against Tim’s throat, and he’s kissing him hastily. Tim kisses him back, tongue slipping in until the two are making out. They’re still frotting against each other, as if they couldn’t reach things fast enough, heady and needy and both wanting more but not wanting to talk things through to advance anything.

Tim breaks first, again reaching out, but this time he’s using his hands to unbutton both of their jeans. He slips Jay’s cock out first, then his own, and lets them just rub against each other for a second before he’s attempting to pull his own pants down. He prepares himself before pushing a finger in, takes a breath to relax, pushes a second in. Jay either doesn’t notice or he’s too horny to care, but he’s pressing down harder and Tim’s having a hard time containing the noises spilling past his lips.

Jay notices what Tim’s doing, and he reaches down with his free hand to replace Tim’s fingers with his own. It’s less of a stretch than Tim’s own, but Jay obviously knows what he’s doing as he finger fucks him.  As Jay does this, Tim tugs on Jay’s dick a bit, spreading the pre-cum around for a smoother grip. Jay is openly panting against Tim, and it doesn’t take long before Jay is cumming into Tim’s hand. Tim offers a few more yanks and then lets go to jerk himself off while Jay continues to finger him.

Jay is whispering something to him, but he’s too close to cumming to pay attention. Jay momentarily tightens his grip on Tim’s neck, and that pushes him over the edge, and he’s spilling over onto his own hand and jacket. 

Jay releases his neck and sits there panting for a moment before he tucks himself back into his jeans, wipes his hand on his pants, and stands up. Tim gets himself together as well, and pushes himself up and off of the ground. 

Jay picks up his camera and the tape, suddenly annoyed again.

“I still don’t think you’re ready to watch that yet.”

“I don’t care what you think,” He turns around and looks at Tim, as if he has something important to say, but then he decides not to and instead he leaves the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing sex scenes to be incredibly awkward. and apparently love the "accidental boner" trope as well. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> originally jay was just going to fuck tim against the wall, but, eh, this made more sense.


End file.
